In the Hotel
by Mrs Kaim Argonar
Summary: Yuna, Rikku and Lenne decide to go on holiday and stay in an amazing hotel. Drama, comedy and romance await. TxY, RxG, SxL.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival of the Girls

**In the Hotel**

**Summary: Yuna, Rikku and Lenne decide to go on holiday and stay in an amazing hotel. Drama, comedy and romance await. TxY, RxG, SxL.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 1: Arrival of the Girls

"Finally were here!" Rikku chimed.

Rikku rushed into the hotel which was amazing. Yuna and Lenne dragged in the luggage, including Rikku's.

"You mind handling your own luggage Rikku?" Lenne asked.

"Oh! Sorry."

Rikku grabbed her luggage from Yuna and Lenne.

"Hey, this is a pretty nice place!" Yuna said.

"Yeah!" Lenne said.

In the lobby, everything looked so posh. Cream walls decorated with patterns in gold. Sofas made with suede and leather. A chandelier encrusted with diamonds. The main attraction of the lobby was a rare green emerald in the middle of the lobby. There was high security around it so it must have been expensive.

Yuna POV

Lenne is my older sister and my best friend. Rikku is mine and Lenne's cousin. Me, Rikku and Lenne are all best friends. We are like the Three Musketeers. Me and Lenne could look like twins if she cut her hair short like mine but you could still tear us apart because even though she's Al Bhed on our mother's side, she has two brown eyes while I have one blue from my father and one green from my mother.

Yuna went up to the reception desk.

"Excuse me; I booked a room for three under the name Lesca." Yuna said.

The receptionist typed the information on the computer.

"Yes Miss Lesca. Here is your room key. Take the elevator to the 3rd floor or take the stairs. You are room 404."

"Thank you." Yuna replied.

They jumped in the elevator. Rikku pressed every single button on the elevator. She pressed the 3rd floor last.

"Rikku!" Yuna and Lenne screamed.

"Why are we shouting!" Rikku screamed back.

"Why did you press ALL 20 floors on the elevator!" Yuna shrieked.

"I wanted to see what all the button looked like lighted up." Rikku answered.

Yuna and Lenne sighed. 20 floors later...

Rikku dashed pass the sisters and collapsed on her knees.

"Solid ground! No more elevator music!" Rikku screamed.

"It's your fault we had to listen to that elevator music!" Lenne shouted.

"Sorry!" Rikku said.

"Come on guys! Let's go check out our room.!" Yuna suggested.

Yuna, Rikku and Lenne's room was decorated with pale pink walls. There were lots of windows. Each girl had a double bed with white bedding decorated with ping embroidery. They also had a pink wardrobe and matching pink bed-side table with a lamp and drawers. The floor was laminated. They had a minibar, a plasma TV with cable, a DVD player and a stereo right next to it.

"Whoa! This is the biggest bathroom I've ever seen!" Lenne screeched.

The bathroom floor was laid with pearly white tiles and the walls were laid with baby blue tiles. It had a white toilet, sink and mirror, bath and shower. It had a window for light but they had electricity as well. In the bedroom there was another door leading to a balcony looking out at the beach and the ocean. The sun was just about to set. Rikku pushed Yuna and Lenne out the way and put dibs on the bed in the middle, then she started jumping on it.

"It's so bouncy! Uh-oh! Wooo!" Rikku shrieked.

Just at that moment, Rikku tripped and fell flat on her ass.

"Oh! Oweee!"

Yuna and Lenne cracked up laughing. They had to hold on to each other to stop themselves from collapsing.

"It's not funny! It hurts!" Rikku protested.

Rikku managed to get up while Yuna managed to stop laughing.

"Dibs on the bed by the balcony!" Yuna said.

She dashed to the bed and practically body-slammed it.

"This is one comfy bed, Rikku."

"You got that right, Yunie."

"I guess I'll have the bed by the bathroom." Lenne said.

Lenne ran to her bed and "body-slammed" hers too. They all let out a big sigh of satisfaction.

"Rikku! Pillow fight!" Yuna shouted.

"You're on!" Rikku replied.

They started whacking each other with pillows.

"Sis, don't you wanna join?" Yuna asked.

"No thanks. I'm wiped out. I'm gonna go to bed. Night." Lenne said.

"Suit yourself."

Lenne got changed into a lilac nightgown, put earplugs in her ears and went to sleep.

10 minutes later...

Yuna and Rikku could be bother to wear their nightwear so they wore their bra and knickers and had another pillow fight.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival of the Boys

**In the Hotel**

**Summary: Yuna, Rikku and Lenne decide to go on holiday and stay in an amazing hotel. Drama, comedy and romance await. TxY, RxG, SxL.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**"Yes! We are finally here!" Gippal shouted.

"Don't embarrass us man."

Tidus gave Gippal a sympathetic tap on the shoulder and had a look around.

Tidus POV

Man look at this place! This is a nice joint. Cool! Look at that massive emerald in the middle of the lobby. Wonder how much that cost? Must be rare, I mean, look at it! All that security for one emerald!

Tidus ran up to the desk.

"Hi uh, I booked a room for three, Uh, under the name Avalon."

"Yes Mr. Avalon. Here is your room key. Take the elevator or the stairs to the 3rd floor. Your room is 403."

"Guys!" Shuyin puffed "You mind taking your own luggage!"

"Sorry man!" Tidus said

Tidus and Gippal took their luggage from Shuyin.

Tidus POV

Shuyin is my big bro and my best friend too. Gippal is also my best friend. We are like the three amigos.

They hopped in the elevator.

"Oh god Gippal! Did you let one rip again! Those are deadly, y'know!" Shuyin moaned.

"I need air!"

Once the elevator opened, Tidus and Shuyin ran out like there was no tomorrow.

"Air! Oh fresh air!" Tidus screamed.

"It's not my fault curry gives me gas!" Gippal protested.

"Give it up man. Can we see our room?" Shuyin asked.

Tidus, Shuyin and Gippal's room was similar to Yuna, Lenne and Rikku's but the colour scheme is different. There walls were pale blue and their beds had blitz balls on them. They had everything the girls had. Their wardrobes and matching bed-side tables with a lamp were dark blue. Their balcony looked out into the swimming pool.

"At least on the balcony we can look at hot girls in their bikinis in the swimming pool from here." Shuyin says.

"Rock on!" Gippal cheers.

The bathroom was just as good. The floor tiles were white and the wall tiles were navy blue. They had a dark blue toilet, sink and mirror, bath and shower.

"Can I have the middle bed?" Gippal asked.

"Knock yourself out, Gip." Tidus reassured him.

Shuyin and Tidus both dashed for the bed by the balcony but Tidus managed to push Shuyin off.

"Fine, I'll have the bed by the bathroom."

Shuyin jumped on his bed.

"Do you guys wanna watch a movie?" Tidus asked.

"Kay." Shuyin and Gippal chorused.


	3. Chapter 3: Very embarrassing

**In the Hotel**

**Summary: Yuna, Rikku and Lenne decide to go on holiday and stay in an amazing hotel. Drama, comedy and romance await. TxY, RxG, SxL.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3: Can it get anymore embarrassing?

Yuna and Rikku are still having a pillow fight.

"Rikku, can we take a break. I'm pooped!" Yuna huffed.

"Kay kay." Rikku replied.

"Psyche!"

Yuna whacked Rikku round the head with a pillow.

"That was uncalled for Yunie!"

"Ya snooze ya loose Rikku!"

They started another pillow fight.

Meanwhile...

"This movie sucks ass!" Tidus moaned.

"Too right bro." Shuyin agreed.

"How can you be sooo heartless? It's sooo sad! The poor dog died! I am not gonna cry!" Gippal protested.

About a second later, Gippal burst into tears, his pillow drenched.

"Man up would ya Gip," Tidus insisted. " Those girls sure can make a lot of noise, I'm gonna tell 'em to turn down the volume."

"You do that." Shuyin said.

And with that, Tidus left the room.

"Hey Gip, should we have told him that he walked out in his boxers?" Shuyin asked.

"What do I care!" Gippal cried who was still mourning over the dead dog.

Outside...

Tidus knocked on the door.

"Yunie, can you go get it?" Rikku asked.

"Fine."

Rikku covered herself up while Yuna opened the door.

"Um... can I help you?" Yuna said.

Yuna POV

There is a really cute guy in front of me with nothing but boxers on. I wonder if he is aware that he is only wearing one of his boxers? Is his skin naturally that bronzed? He's pretty muscular to. His hair is like Rikku's but it is shorter and spikes out, it's like the sun. Wow! His eyes. They are sooo blue! You could just drown in them! Wonder if he has a girlfriend?

"Uh, hi." Tidus said.

Tidus POV

There is a HOT girl in front of me wearing only a bra and knickers. I've never seen hair so shiny. She's got a nice bod to, must workout. Her skin is like porcelain, its like perfect. Hers are different from most peoples but the most beautiful I have ever seen. One blue, reminds me of the sky while the green one reminds me of the emerald I saw in the lobby, very precious. Last but not least, her breasts, (I had to add it in somewhere, If you were a guy, I'm not by the way, and you saw a girl in nothing but lingerie what would be one of the first places you would look? My point exactly) small and perky, just how I like it.

"I see you like blitzball," Yuna looked down "and well your um 'star player' is ready to play."

Tidus quickly put his hands over his crotch.

"Don't worry, I get that all the time." Yuna joked.

There was an awkward silence.

"I just came round to tell you that uh if you could just uh keep the noise down a bit please and by the way, love the flowers." Tidus said.

Yuna looked down and just remembered that all she was wearing was her undergarments. There was another awkward silence.

"Um thanks." Yuna said.

"Well uh good night" Tidus said.

"Good night to you too."

Yuna closed the door.

"Why didn't you tell me I was wearing my bra and knickers?"

"So Yunie, who was at the door?" Rikku asked.

"Don't change the subject! Oh, forget it. But you owe me. I am going to bed."

"Whatev."

They both turned off their lights and went to sleep.

Tidus ran into his room.

"Why didn't you tell me I was in my boxers?"

"We were going to but you ran out the door too fast." Shuyin and Gippal said.

"I'm gonna go to bed!" Tidus turned off his light and went to bed.

"Whatever." Shuyin and Gippal said at the same time again.

"Would you stop copying me Shuyin!" Gippal shouted.

"Good night Gippal." Shuyin chuckled.

"H-Hey! Oh! I give up!" Gippal screamed.

He turned off his light and went to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what ya think, PLZ REVIEW. Hope you likey.**

**Yunie1992**


	4. Chapter 4: Forgive and Forget

**In the Hotel**

**Summary: Yuna, Rikku and Lenne decide to go on holiday and stay in an amazing hotel. Drama, comedy and romance await. TxY, RxG, SxL.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3: Forgive and Forget

In the morning...

"Lenne! Would you get out the bathroom! You have been in there for half an hour!" Yuna screamed.

"Washing hair takes time y'know!" Lenne screamed back.

"Sis, if you don't get your butt out of that bathroom now! I'll bash the door down and then I am gonna kicked your ass!"

"Fine. Whatever. I'm done." Lenne walked out the bathroom fully dressed and even hair and make up done.

"You said you were washing your hair!"

"I lied."

"Aghhhh! I am just gonna let this one go," Yuna put one hand on her waist and the other pointing at Lenne. " But next time its overtime."

"Geez Yunie, you sure are grumpy." Rikku said.

Yuna gave Rikku a death glare. Rikku squeaked and grabbed onto Lenne's arm.

"Yunie sure is scary and a bit crazy in the morning."

"Yeah she is. She looks like a mad woman with that bed hair." Lenne joked.

Lenne and Rikku chuckled to themselves.

"I heard that!" Yuna shouted.

She slammed the bathroom door shut.

In the boys room...

"Hey Shu, get up! We're going to the beach today." Gippal said.

Shuyin just groaned. Gippal started jumping on his bed.

"Alright! Alright! I'm up!" Shuyin shouted.

Tidus walked out of the bathroom. Him and Gippal were already dressed and ready to go.

"Shuyin would you hurry up and get dressed! I actually want to get to the before the sun sets!" Tidus said.

"Gimme ten minutes." Shuyin said.

"Whatever, just hurry up. I already packed everything."

Ten minutes later...

"I'm ready." Shuyin said.

"About ten years later. Lets go!" Tidus said.

In the girls room...

The girls were dressed and ready to go. Yuna wore a faded denim miniskirt with a white belt. She had and plain white vest on saying in diamante "Brunette and Beautiful". She wore white flip-flops and her hair was tied back into a ponytail but she left her fringe out. She wore natural make up so she didn't look to showy so she had some peach eye shadow on with a bit of brown mascara used a bit and put on some clear lip gloss. Lenne sported a pair of 3/4 length jeans and a pink vest top with a heart made out of fuchsia glitter. She wore some black high heels and half her hair down and half her hair up with one wisp of hair going down the side of her face. Her make up was a bit darker than Yuna's. She had lilac eye shadow on with some black mascara and her lips were painted with a pale pink lipstick. Rikku was a bit more colourful. She wore a yellow vest top (If you look closely at Rikku's hands in FFX and FFX-2 she has yellow nail varnish on so I thought I would carry on the yellow theme) and on the back it had a monkey on it and underneath it said "Cheeky Monkey" in dark green. She wore a pair of white shorts with yellow flip-flops. Her make up was also bright. She had an almost flouresant yellow eye shadow on with brown mascara and she had pink lip gloss on and her hair was all down and came almost all the way down to her butt. She had made a side parting and she had used straightness a bit.

"Rikku, why did you use straighteners when we are going to the beach and you will get your hair wet?" Yuna asked.

"I wanna looked good on the way there."

"Its only about a five minute walk."

"If I wanna look good, Yunie, I wanna look good."

"Whatev, Rikku."

"Lenney, why are you wearing high heels?" Rikku asked.

"'Cause I wanna show a bit of class unlike you and "Yunie" as you call my sister and if you call me "Lenney" again you are gonna wish you had never been born." Lenne replied.

"Geez, now I see where Yunie gets her grumpiness from."

"Guys! I've finished packing and would ya stop biting each others head off and can we go PLEASE!" Yuna demanded.

"Fine." Lenne. And with that, they walk out the door.

Outside they met up with Gippal, Tidus and Shuyin. Tidus noticed Yuna. Tidus was wearing a plain t-shirt and wearing his swimming shorts (I don't know whether to call them "trunks" or "shorts", just to let you know), which were navy blue with blue stripes running along the side. Gippal sported a yellow vest top and forest green swimming shorts. Shuyin wore a dark blue vest top with plain black swimming shorts. All three of them wore white trainers.

"Oh, hi again."

"Hello again."

"So, where you going today?" Tidus asked.

"Just down to the beach." Yuna replied.

"We are too. Why don't we uh, all go together? Oh and by the way this is Shuyin and this is Gippal."

"Hi." Rikku, Lenne and Yuna said at the same time.

"This is Rikku and this Lenne. I never actually told you my name. It's Yuna."

"As a matter a fact, I never told you mine. Tidus."

"Can we go now?" Rikku moaned.

"Yeah, what she said!" Gippal agreed.

They jumped into the elevator.

Outside of the hotel...

Everyone started walking down the path to the beach.

"Nothing like the fresh air in mid-morning." Gippal said.

"You got that right." Rikku said back.

"Uh, Rikku right?"

"Yeah."

"Are you Al Bhed by any chance?" Gippal asked.

"How did you know and why?"

"It is kind of obvious because of the trade mark green swirly eyes and blond hair. And why well, I'm Al Bhed too."

"Finally, I can actually talk to someone in Al Bhed with them going 'Huh?'"

Gippal and Rikku just giggled to themselves. Lenne and Shuyin started having a conversation.

"So Lenne, you related to Rikku or Yuna?"

"Both of them, Yuna's my younger sister and Rikku's my cousin. What about you, are you related to Tidus or Gippal?"

"Tidus is my little bro and Gippal my friend."

"Interesting."

Tidus and Yuna started having a conversation.

"Sorry about the whole situation last night." Yuna apologised.

"No problem. I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't of made the comment on what you where wearing."

"I shouldn't have made the comment on well, how do I put this, your lower region."

"How about we just forgive and forget. Lets start fresh."

"Deal. Oh we're here." Yuna agreed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry this chappie is really short and probably really crappy but I wanted ended at a cliffhanger so I can keep the suspense going. See how my evil mind works! Anyways REVIEW PLZ!**

**Yunie1992**


	5. Chapter 5: Not a chappie, soz!

Hi guys, sorry to get you excited if you thought I had published another chapter the day after I had just posted another chapter so sorry. Anyway, the reason I posted this is because I have started a forum and it is about who you think is the hottest guy from FFX or FFX-2. You should find on FFX-2 in the forums page. I posted it a while ago and not a single person has replied and I feel like no one wants to talk to me or you just don't like me and love meeting new people all over the world (it also says that in my profile). So please post replies or I will feel like a Larry (loner to you Americans, but we say larry in England). Anyways, post REPLIES! Please and THANK YOU!

**Yunie1992**

**P.s. still very very sorry about leaving you hanging on a chapter. I will update as ASAP! Luv ya all! **


	6. Chapter 6: More Embarrassing

In the Hotel

Summary: Yuna, Rikku and Lenne decide to go on holiday and stay in an amazing hotel. Drama, comedy and romance await. TxY, RxG, SxL.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: More Embarrassing...

Tidus turned to Yuna.

"Let's get to the beach before the others do!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Huh?"

Before Yuna had a chance to answer, Tidus grabbed her hand and the were off.

"A race huh. Tidus thinks he can beat me. Yeah right." Shuyin said, "Gippal! Rikku! Race ya to da beach!"

Lenne tried her best to run in high heels but fell over.

"Owww!" Lenne screamed.

"You okay?" Shuyin said.

"I think I twisted my ankle! It really hurts!" Lenne started to cry.

"Don't cry."

Shuyin went down to her level and cupped her face and wiped her tears. He slowly leaned in to kiss her and gave her a long but soft kiss on the lips. Lenne started giggle.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yeah. Thanks to you."

"Here, lemme help ya."

Shuyin put her arm over his shoulder and put is arm by her waist to support her and carried on but walked the way.

"I can't run in flip-flops!" Rikku shouted.

"Don't worry, I never beat those guys." Gippal reassured her.

"Who says we're giving up! Come on, we can still win this!"

Rikku grabbed hold of Gippal's hand and dragged him along. Gippal thought to himself, "Feisty, I like her". Yuna and Tidus were still in the lead but Yuna started to lag behind. She may have been in great shape but she was never a good runner. Tidus noticed and all of a sudden picked her up and started dashing towards the beach.

"Hey! Put me down!" Yuna kicked and punched with all her might but it was useless and Tidus didn't even flinch.

"Fine, if you wanna lose." Tidus argued.

"Ugh, I give up, just don't drop me, 'kay?"

"Got ya!"

Since Lenne and Shuyin were out of the race 'cause of the injury, Rikku and Gippal dashed past them and tried to catch up with Tidus and Yuna but before they got anywhere close, Tidus and Yuna had already got to the beach. Rikku and Gippal got there eventually, then Lenne and Shuyin.

"Poopie! We lost!" Rikku cried.

"We won! Uh huh! That's right! We won!" Yuna cheered.

Out of sheer happiness, Yuna went up to Tidus and kissed him straight in the lips and pulled away not realising what she had just done. Tidus just stood there gob smacked then Yuna realised what she did and just stood there in shock.

"Yunie just kissed Tidus! Yunie just kissed Tidus!" Rikku chimed. Yuna just blushed.

"It was a, um, spur of the moment thing. Hehe. It meant nothing, right Tidus?"

"R-Right." Tidus said still in shock.

Yuna turned her attention to Lenne.

"Sis! You okay!?" Yuna said concerned.

"I fine thanks to Shuyin. Just a sprain." Lenne reassured her.

"Hey guys! Can we go to the sea some time today maybe?" Gippal asked.

"Right. Sorry. Let's go!" Yuna said.

The beach was beautiful. White sand, clear blue sea and sky. The sun was shining. Everybody laid there towels out.

"You guys go! I can't go in the sea because of my ankle."

"You sure?" Yuna and Rikku said both at the same time.

"Positive. Now go! Have fun!"

Everyone except Shuyin went dashing to the beach.

"I stay."

"No! Don't let me being clumsy ruin your day!"

"You're not ruining my day and anyway, I don't feel like going in the sea."

"Fine. Your choice but you can go anytime you want."

"Okay."

On the another part of the beach...

Yuna took off her top and skirt to reveal quite sexy bikini saying on the pants on her but "can't touch this!". Tidus almost looked memorized.

"What?" Yuna asked.

"Nothin'" Tidus answered.

"Oh damn! I forgot to put sunscreen on my back. Tidus, could you put some on my back for me?"

"S-Sure."

Tidus POV

First she kisses me, ON THE LIPS! and now she wants me to rub sunscreen on her. I swear I can't believe I'm saying this but are things getting a little erotic here or is it just me?!

Tidus gently rubbed the sunscreen on her back and for some bizarre reason Yuna started almost moaning.

"Am I hurting you?" Tidus asked.

"Oh, no, no. You are just a really good massager."

"Thanks."

"Well anyways lets go down to the sea!"

Rikku, Gippal, Tidus and Yuna dashed form the sea while Shuyin and Lenne just sat there. Both of them just gazed down at the sea watching the others messing around and having water fights.

Gippal continuously splashed Rikku without giving her the chance to do the same back.

"Gippy! Your gonna get it!"

"Gippy?"

Before he had the chance to react, Rikku dived under water and yanked his swimming trunks down. She returned to the surface.

"In your face!" Rikku taunted.

Gippal sunk under the water to hide his embarrassment.

Yuna and Tidus were splashing away at each other, evenly matched.

"Time-out!" Yuna said.

"Huh?" Tidus said.

"Just gonna get a drink. Be right back!"

"'Kay!"

Yuna ran out of the water not looking where she was going and bashed into a passer-by.

"Oh! I'm so-" Yuna apologised.

"It was all my fault."

In front of Yuna, stood a tall, muscular man with long green hair with icy blue eyes.

"I haven't seen you here before. Are you new here?"

"I'm on holiday and my name is Yuna."

"Seymour."

"I know this is a bit sudden but could I escort you to a dinner tomorrow night?"

"Um, okay, why not. Friday it is." Yuna accepted.

"Farewell, Yuna, when we meet again."

"Goodbye, um, Seymour."

Yuna didn't feel like a drink anymore ran back into the sea.

"What was that all about over there?" Tidus asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing."

"Okay."

"Let the water fight continue!" Yuna cheered.

Rikku and Gippal started feeling peckish so they got out of the water to have a bite to eat. Yuna and Tidus took no notice of them. Rikku and Gippal ran up to Lenne and Shuyin.

"I have the best plan EVER!" Rikku chimed.

"We have the best plan ever!" Gippal corrected her.

"Whatev. Anyways, what we are gonna do is take Tidus and Yuna stuff and run back to the hotel while they are not looking."

"Me and Lenne are in. Let's go."

All of them except from Lenne grabbed a bag and Shuyin helped her off the beach. Meanwhile...

"Man! I getting tired! Wanna call it quits Yuna?"

"Yeah."

"Look out! Big wave coming up!"

Tidus grabbed hold of Yuna to shield her from the force of the water.

"Are you okay?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. But I have a problem."

"What?"

"My bikini top has gone!"

Yuna pulled away from Tidus and used her arms to cover up her chest area.

"I have a problem too. My trunks have gone."

Tidus went red and cover up.

"What are we gonna do!?" Yuna screamed.

"We have no choice but to dash along the beach to our stuff and put some clothes. Thank the lord I packed some shorts!" Tidus said relieved.

"Okay Tidus. On one, two, three. GO!"

Tidus grabbed hold of Yuna's hand a dashed to the spot where their stuff was. Luckily there weren't any people around.

"Where the hell is our stuff!" Tidus shouted.

"I bet Gippal and Rikku planned this!" Tidus and Yuna both said at the same time.

"We need a plan B." Tidus said.

"I got it! We\are just gonna have to dash through town, into the hotel, into our rooms." Yuna explained.

"What!"

"It's all I can think of!"

"Well, it doesn't look like w have any other choice. Well, let's go!"

They both ran through town, girls practically fainting at the sight of Tidus naked and men at Yuna's feet. Eventually they made it through to the hotel and when they got in everybody just looked at them.

"What are you guys staring at!?" Tidus shouted.

Everybody immediately just turned away and Tidus and Yuna ran to the elevator and when it got to their floor they dashed to their rooms.

"Rikku! I am so gonna kick your ass!!" Yuna shrieked.

Rikku and Lenne just burst out laughing.

"Yunie, before you 'kick my ass' would you put a top on."

Yuna jumped onto Rikku's bed and started hitting her with her pillow. Meanwhile in the boys' room...

"Gippal! You are dead!"

Gippal and Shuyin almost died from laughter and ended up in a heap on the floor.

"You know what! You are just soo not worth it!" Tidus shouted.

Tidus went into the bathroom and had the door slammed shut. Gippal and Shuyin still sniggered to themselves.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it! Sorry I didn't post this sooner! Anyways, REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7: The Love Tablet

**In the Hotel**

**Summary: Yuna, Rikku and Lenne decide to go on holiday and stay in an amazing hotel. Drama, comedy and romance await. TxY, RxG, SxL.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 7: The Love Tablet

"Yunie! You ready for your date?" Rikku asked.

"Almost done!"

Yuna stepped out of the bathroom wearing a black dress which went up to her mid thigh and some black highheels. Yuna decided to have her hair all down and flicked out (FFX-2 style but without the long braid) and her makeup was very natural with a little black eyeliner to enhance her eyes.

"Yunie! You look sooo gorgeous!"

"Yeah Yuna! You look fab!" Lenne commented.

"Yunie, who is the guy?"

"Well, his name is Seymour."

"Seymour huh, Yuna, I'm your big sis and if he lays one dirty hand on you I swear I'm gonna-"

"Lenne, its okay, relax, he's a nice guy."

"Okay."

Lenne gave Yuna a hug and so did Rikku.

"Yuna, are you wearing my highheels?" Lenne asked

"Uh, nope, gotta go. Bye!"

Yuna grabbed her black handbag and ran out the door. Yuna bashed into Tidus on her way out the door.

"Oh hi! Didn't see ya there." Yuna said.

"No prob. I was just off to get some dinner. You look beautiful. We're you headed?" Tidus asked.

"Thank you and I'm going to see someone on a date."

"Who and where?"

"His name is Seymour and the italian restaurant across the street."

"Okay. Well, enjoy yourself, I guess."

"Whats wrong? You seem sad?"

"Nothing!"

"Okay, well, bye!"

Yuna ran down to the elevator before it shut. Tidus seemed disappointed.

_A date... I guess I have no chance with Yuna. I wanna know who this guy is. I got it! This could be the best plan I have ever thought of!_

Tidus ran into Yuna's room.

"Rikku! Can I talk to you a sec?"

"Yeah. Okay. Sure."

Tidus and Rikku stepped outside if the room.

"Well?"

"Rikku, I bumped into Yuna and she said she's goin' no a date and-"

Rikku butted in.

"And your jealous 'coz you like her right."

"How d'you know?"

"A girl can tell."

"Okay, I like her. Alot. This is the first time I felt like this towards a girl. Its a weird feeling."

"Its called being in love. Okay, so what did you wanna asked me?"

"Will you be my date, Rikku?"

"I thought you said you liked Yunie!"

"I do! Would you _pretend _to be my date?"

"Oh! I see where your going! So whats the plan?"

"Well-"

Rikku interupts.

"Oo! I know! I pretend to be your date, we go to the restaurant, the minute Seymour, her date, disappears to go to the bathroom or somethin' you gonna confess your love to Yunie or something like that."

"Basically."

"Okay, Tidus, so where's the restaurant?"

"Across the street. So, lets go!"

"Hey! Hold up there loverboy. you can't go to a restaurant dressed like that."

"Whats wrong woth what I got on?"

Tidus was wearing a plain t-shirt, shorts and flipflops.

"Whats not wrong! You cant go to a posh restaurant dressed like that!"

"Okay, so what do you suggest I wear, fashion police?"

"Have you got a suit?"

"Yeah"

"Wear that."

"Okay. I'll see you in 10 minutes!"

"A girl needs more time than that!"

"Rikku!"

"Fine! Geez, grumpy."

10 minutes later...

Tidus and Rikku are outside their rooms.

"You don't look half bad, Tidus!"

"Same with you. Lets go!"

Rikku and Tidus hopped in the elevator, ran out the lobby and the hotel and headed for the restaurant.

Meanwhile...

Lenne knocked on the guys door. Shuyin answered.

"Hi Shuyin, I was wondering if I could come in, I kinda lonely."

"Sure, no problem,come in."

"Thanks."

Lenne sat down on Shuyin's bed. Shuyin sat next to her.

"So Lenne, hows your ankle?"

"Much better, thanks."

Gippal walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh, hey Lenne."

"Hi, Gippal."

"So, uu, wanna watch a movie?" Shuyin suggested.

"Sure." Lenne said.

"Okay" Gippal said.

"What about... Ring 2?" Shuyin asked.

"Okay." Lenne and Gippal both said.

Shuyin and Lenne sat at the end of Shuyin's bed while Gippal lay on his.

20 minutes later...

Shuyin and Lenne had fallen asleep and stuggled up together while Gippal looked at them and thought to himself for a moment.

_I wonder if Rikku likes me 'cause I really like her. I mean, she's hot and she has a lively personality and I love that in girl. Maybe I should give it a shot._

At the restaurant...

"Finally, a table is free next to Yuna!" Tidus said.

Tidus and Rikku dashed to the table and sat down. A waiter went to their table.

"What would you like sir and madam?"

"Can we have some water please?" Tidus said.

"But I want the-" Rikku shouted.

"Rikku be quiet!" Tidus whispered.

"Ooops!"

Yuna turned to her left and almost choked on her water.

"Are you okay Yuna?" Seymour said.

"Yeah, Im fine, would you excuse me for a minute."

Yuna got out if her chair and yanked Rikku with her and they went to the bathroom.

"Rikku! What are you doing here!?"

"Uh, well... Lenne told me to watch you and to make sure nothing goes wrong. Hehe!"

"Well, Im fine, so you can go."

"But Yunie..."

In the dining area...

Seymour was talking to the waiter.

"I have a job for you. In the water I ordered put this tablet in the one on the right. You see, you know the lady I'm with, well this is a love tablet and anyone who consumes falls in love with the first person they set eyes on."

"Sir, Im not authorized to-"

"I give you 2000gil."

"Oh my! Yes sir, what ever you desire!"

2 minutes later...

"Oh, our waters here." Tidsu said.

Before the waiter had a chance to set the water down, grabebd one of the cups of water.

"Excuse me sir, thats not your glass. Let me give you this one-" Sais the waiter

"Why, they're all the same."

Before the waiter had a chance to protest Tidus swallowed the whole glass in one gulp.

"Woooo! That water tasted funny."

The first Tidus looked at was Seymour and Tidus eyes started to go all googly.

"I love you Seymour and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you!"

Tidus started to get closer and closer to Seymour until they were practically face to face.

"Kiss me."

Before Seymour had the chance to react Tidus grabbed his face and their lips met! (OMG! Where do I come up with this stuff!) At that moment Yuna and Rikku had stepped out the bathroom. Rikku almost fainted.

"Tidus! What are you doing!?" Yuna screamed.

Tidus pulled away from Seymour.

"Confessing my love to Seymour!"

"But Tidus you said to me you loved Yunie!"

"When the heck did I say that!?"

"Lets see... 30 minutes ago!"

"I can't believe you!" Yuna shouted

Yuna ran out the restaurant with tears streaming down her face. Seymour pushed Tidus off of him and ran out the restaurant after Yuna. Rikku went up to Tidus and slapped right across the face and gave him a dirty look and ran out of the restaurant. Everyone in the restaurant was looking at him. Tidus seemed to snap out of his trance.

"What the heck just happened and why have I got a sore cheek. Why are you staring at me!"

Everybody got on with what they were doing and Tidus walked out of the restaurant.

Tidus walked into his room. Shuyin went up to Tidus and sat him down.

"Man, I can't believe I'm asking you this but, uh, are you gay?"

"What!" Tidus screamed.

"Well Rikku told me that you kissed Yuna's date on the lips and was confessing your love to him!"

"I did what!"

"You don't remember?" Gippal walked in fromthe bathroom

"No, what are you guys talkin' about?"

"Okay, what was the last thing you remember?" Gippal questioned.

"Uh, drinking a glass of water that tasted really funny."

"Oh, lets see, was the waiter saying stuff like 'you don't wanna drink that' and 'let me give you this one'?"

"Yeah.

"What was the expression on Yuna's date's face?"

"He looked away."

"Okay, I know where this is headed. Yuna's date asked the waiter to spike Yuna's drink, it musta been a love tablet, but you drank it instead."

"Oh man. Yuna must hate me!" Tidus cupped his face. "Guys, the girls aren't gonna listen to me so I need you guys to explain what happened.

In the girl's room...

"You can't find my little sister!" Lenne screamed.

"Hey, I tried, but she was gone in a flash!" Rikku protested. "Seymour ran after her though so he might have taken her to his place."

"Well we don't know where he lives and I don't want Yuna spending the night with some guy she met a couple of days ago!"

"We can call the operator!"

Rikku grabbed the phone and dialed the number.

"This is the operator speaking, can I help you?"

"Yes please, I looking for the address of man called Seymour in this city but I don't know his last name."

"I'll see what I can do ma'am."

5 minutes later...

"We have one match, his name is Lord Seymour Guado and he lives in a mansion, number 42, on Haverbrooks Rd.

"Thank you!"

Rikku slammed the phone down and faced Lenne.

"42 Haverbrooks Rd. Lets go!"

Rikku and Lenne dashed out the hotel.

"We don't have time to get a cab, who knows what Seymour is doing to her right now!" Lenne exclaimed.

Rikku and Lenne ran for blocks.

At Seymour's place...

Yuna was sitting on Seymour's bed with a box of tisses in her lap.

"Seymour, I'm soo sorry for all the trouble, this must be the worst date you've ever had I-"

Seymour put his fingers to her lips.

"Hush dear, it is perfectly alright, I'll make you feel better."

"Ho-"

Seymour imediattely pushed his lips to Yuna's and started to try and take off her dress.

"Seymour, stop, I don't wanna do this."

"Seymour ignored and kept at it. Yuna continued to struggle.

"Stop Seymour please!"

"Why, you know you want it!"

Yuna saw the ice in his eyes. She was petrified. Seymour stuch his tongue down her throat.

"Somebody help! Please help!"

"Why are you fighting. Just relax."

Seymour pinned her down and started to lift up Yuna's dress. Yuna kicked and screamed but it was no use. Then there was a bang.

"Get off my little sister, you asshole!"

"Lenne! Rikku!"

Lenne and Rikku pulled Seymour off Yuna, pinned him to the ground and gave him such a beating that with one more punch, he probably would have been dead. Lenne and Rikku rushed to Yuna's aid.

"Yunie! You okay!?" Rikku screeched. Rikku practically jumped on Yuna to give her a hug.

"Sis! I was sooo worried!" Lenne gave Yuna and jumping hug aswell.

"Girls, I appreciate the love but I can't breathe!"

Rikku and Lenne quickly got off Yuna.

"Sorry!" Lenne and Rikku chimed.

"Can we go, this place gives me the creeps being all posh and grand and such."

The girls linked arms and left the creepy mansion.

At the hotel...

Shuyin and Gippal were waiting at the entrance for Yuna to explain why Tidus was acting strange. They saw Rikku, Lenne and TYuna walking through.

"You okay Yuna?" Shuyin and Gippal asked with concern.

"I'm fine."

"That's great. Now me and Gippal need to talk to you in private." Shuyin asked.

"Okie dokie."

They went of into a corner.

"Listen Yuna, I know you probabaly hate Tidus but don't 'cause it's not his fault."

"So confessing his love to Seymour isn't his fault!"

"Yuna, Tidus didn't mean those things, his drink was spiked."

"With what?"

"A love tablet." Gippal quickly added in.

"Why would anyone put a love tablet in his drink?"

"It wasn't for him, it was for you."

"Huh?"

"Seymour paid the waiter to spike your drink so you woulkd fall it love with him after you drank it. But when the drinks arrived, Tidus grabbed the wrong one and that's how it all happened."

"I don't know why, but after what happened with me and Seymour, I believe you. I gonna talk to Tidus and straighten this whole thing out."

Yuna went to the elevator. She got off at her floor and knocked on the boy's door.

"Door's open!" A familiar voicd called.

Yuna enter the room

"Tidus, it's me, Yuna. I need to talk to you."

Tidus walked out of the bathroom without a shirt on. Tidus eventually noticed.

"Don't worry, I'll only be quick with this." Yuna assured him.

Tidus sat down on his bed and patted the space next to him. Yuna walked over and sat down.

"I just wanna say that I'm sorry and Tidus I-"

"You don't have to be sorry for anything, it was a misunderstanding, it's okay."

_He's so sweet and understanding._

"What Rikku said about me liking you, I say honestly that uh... its true."

Yuna's cheek's went red.

"Well, I can say this honestly, I kinda like you to."

Tidus had a grin on his face.

"So, uh, what do ya wanna do?" Tidus asked.

Yuna leaned in and had her lips meet with Tidus'. Tidus was in shock for abit but eventually got the message and deepened the kiss. Yuna put her arms on Tidus' chest, feeling his muscles (remember, he's topless) and then his abs. Tidus put his hands around Yuna's waist and lowered her to the bed.

In the lobby...

"Geez, what's taking them so long?!" Rikku moaned.

Shuyin and Gippal sniggered to themselves.

"What's so funny?" Rikku asked.

"Nothin'!" Gippal and Shuyin burst into a fit.

"Guys. unless you want me to kick your ass you better tell me what's goin' on!" Lenne threatened.

Shuyin and Gippal's smirk disppeared from their faces.

"Well, we don't really wanna die so we will tell ya."

Shuyin and Gippal dragged Lenne into a corner and whispered something in her ear. Afetr she heard ir, her face was picture. Rikku ran over.

"Lenney, what's wrong?" Rikku asked.

"There doing what!"

Rikku had to hold Lenne back from killing Shuyin and Gippal on the spot.

"Lenne! Control yourself! She's old enough! She's responsible for her own actions!" Shuyin shouted. "Rikku let go of her!"

"Are you crazy! She'll pounce on you!"

"I know!"

"Your funeral."

Rikku let go of Lenne. Lenne did exactly what Rikku said. Unfortunately for Lenne, Shuyin was a lot stronger.

"Shuyin let go of me!"

"Not until you calm down." Shuyin said

Lenne eventually gave up.

"Why did you have to be so convicing and cute?" Lenne moaned to Shuyin.

"How about we leave Tidus and Yuna for a couple of hours and have some grub!" Gippal suggested.

"What he said!" Rikku said chirply.

"Fine." Lenne eventually said.

They all walked out the hotel, Shuyin still holding onto Lenne's waist just incase she acted up again.

4 hours later...

The Boy's bedroom...

"That was..." Yuna gasped.

"Spectacular!"

They were both under the covers, butt-naked, bith nackered. Yuna laid her head on Tidus' chest.

"Tidus?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't why I'm saying this but I have never felt this way about someone the way I feel about you. I think... I love you. This whole experience made me realise this even more."

Tidus' heart skipped a beat.

_Does she really love me?! 'Cause if she does, I should tell her now, right at this exact moment. Let me just bild up some confidence._

"Tidus?" Yuna seemed concerned.

"Yuna, I should tell you this."

"Hmm?"

"I love you too."

"Really?"

"Of course!"

Yuna could help but smile. Tidus and Yuna had one last passionate kiss before they of out of bed. Once tehy both got out of bed, Tidus could help but stare at Yuna's sexy body. Yuna caught Tidus staring.

"Tidus, your such a perv." Yuna said jokingly.

"Am not! If if I am, your gonna have to get used to it." They both laughed.

"We should go an fing the others so they don't suspect anything."

"Knowing Gippal and Shuyin, they already knew what we were doing 3 hours and 50 minutes ago."

"Good point, anyway we should still find them."

Once they both got dressed they were off. They got down to the lobby.

"They uh probably got something to eat." Tidus said

"They are all really lazy so they didn't walk that far. Let's check the chinese restaurant down the road." they set off.

At the chinese restaurant...

"Told ya!" Yuna said

The group were sitting at a table at the back. Tidus and Yuna walked over.

"So you decided to join us." Rikk said.

"Sorry. Well lets chow down!"

Yuna and Tidus sat down and the whole group enjoyed a meal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry I didn't update sooner, I've been busy studying, anyways I hope you enjoyed the chappie and I'm am ultra sorry about the lateness. Feel free to post on my forum!**

**Yunie1992xx**


End file.
